Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and more particularly to a communication apparatus and a setting method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Most of the functions of commercially available communication apparatuses are started and shut down by hand. For instance, wireless networks, Bluetooth, and global positioning systems are started and shut down only by users who exercise control over them by operating them directly, for example, using a touchscreen to set related parameters. In general, commercially available communication apparatuses are advantageously portable and compact, albeit at the cost of a high chance of getting lost or stolen. Since communication apparatuses can only be configured and managed by hand, they are likely to cause infringement of personal privacy and leakage of important data. Furthermore, the odds are that global positioning systems will be shut down by a third party and thus will fail to locate the position of the communication apparatuses, thereby adding to the difficulty in finding communication apparatuses.